


Who's Telling The Story

by Zaikadis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has wings, Elementals, Found Family, Hunter Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter Ranboo, Kinda, Not Really Villains, Phil has wings, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has wings, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikadis/pseuds/Zaikadis
Summary: When we're young,We're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain,Good and evil,A savior and a lost cause,But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

A Villain

Everyone is taught differently the definition of a villain, but the one thing that was always kept the same was that the villain would cause harm and destruction to your life.

The villain was **_the bad guy_**.

They would stop at nothing to reach their goal, **_nothing_**.

But the one thing that isn't mentioned.

Is that the villain, is the one that the hero didn't save.

That the villain was misguided.

That the **VILLAIN** was wronged.


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Ranboo hoisted their bag higher up their back, wincing slightly as the weight settled on their wings, muttering under their breath about not being able to stretch them as they followed a bit after Dream who had glanced back upon them mumbling and offered and apologetic look before looking forwards and making sure that they were heading the right way. They let out a small sigh and carefully slipped through the foliage silently, their eyes flitting around the dense green forest around them while making sure to not lose sight of their brother.

They had been traveling for a few months to reach their next temporary home, they never stayed anywhere long and always traveled for a minimum of two months before they would settle down for a few weeks due to past incident, brief and extremely vague flashes flickered through their head causing them to wince as phantom pains took over their body, the worst of it being at the base of their wings. They pulled their wings tighter against their body and picked up their pace to get closer to Dream, their nerves spiking slightly at the slight hint of the memory.

Dream looked at them and after a second worry and concern were visible in his eyes. "Ran.. You alright..?"

They nodded slightly and looked at him, offering a weak smile before they looked away and readjusted their bag, chewing on their bottom lip slightly as they looked around again. Their ears twitched slightly, causing the few earrings on their ears to clink together gently, and swiveled as they listened to their surroundings, the birds in particular. They paused as their gaze snapped to a tree when they heard a songbird start singing, softly mimicking the fluting notes.

Dream glanced at them, relaxing slightly and allowing a small smile to form before lightly tapping their upper arm. “Come on, we’re almost there.” They paused and looked at him, nodding slightly and continued following him.

They soon reached a fairly small stream that ran through a slight clearing, not large enough for the trees to clearly give way to the sky but enough for a camp to be set up. They both removed their bags and set them down near a tree before quickly starting to set up their camp, setting a majority of it up in the trees and hidden within the branches and leaves. Ranboo perched on a low branch as they watched the small stream in thought, their tail swishing behind them before loosely wrapping around the branch.

“Ran?”

Their attention flicked over to Dream, their ears perking up as they waited patiently for him to continue speaking.

“I’m going to head into the nearest town to get some supplies, keep your com with you and stay near camp. Contact me if something happens and stay away from others.” Dream watched them, worry visible in his vibrant green eyes that matched their singular green eye.

They nodded slightly, not feeling like speaking and turning their attention back to the small stream for the time being.

Dream sighed and watched them for a moment before turning up the volume on his com before turning and starting the trek to the town which was a couple of miles away.

* * *

Dream paused at the edge of the town, his body tensing up slightly upon feeling the large amount of energy, this was claimed land, claimed by ones among those who had wronged him and his family, ones that he and his sibling had vowed to rid the world of after what they had done. He pulled a small vial from his pocket, pulling the cork out and downing the small potion which would hide his true form from any regular beings and keep most of his features hidden from everything else.

He entered the fairly small town, his mask pulled over his face and his hood up. He could feel the eyes locked on him as he walked down the road and ignored them as he walked to a small grocery store and headed inside, grabbing a basket and moving to grab food that could last for a while along with food that they couldn’t get easily or often, only getting a small amount of it while knowing that it would need to be among the first things to get eaten.

He stayed silent as he walked, ignoring the slight buzzing in his head at the fact that someone was clearly following him, staying on his trail and allowing him to know that at least one of them knew of his presence within the town. He moved and bought the items, clenching his jaw at how close he was to not having enough and made a mental note to get some items to sell for more money.

He bagged the items and left the store before going in search of a store that he knew had to be within the town with it having been claimed. He bowed his head as he felt the presence get closer to him, having followed him from the store and ducked into an alley before picking up his pace. He quickly tried to run down the alley, the person behind him slowing down.

A loud noise echoed around him, it sounded like a mix between thunder and glass shattering causing his ears to ring with the volume of the noise and for him to wince. He slid to a stop as someone dropped from the sky and landed in front of him, large wings stretching out as a deep purple sword with gold swirled into it was pointed at him, a noticeable purple shine on the blade along with familiar symbols carved into it.

“You’re trespassing.” They spoke calmly but there was a clear note of protectiveness in their voice along with anger. Dream dropped the bags, pulling his sword from its scabbard and pointing it at the man whose eyes briefly locked on the now discarded bags before focusing on him.

“Why are you here.” Dream’s attention snapped to the area behind him, his eyes locking on the person there and his hold on his sword tightened upon seeing the familiar man.

“Technoblade..” Techno’s eyes narrowed before anger flickered through his eyes and he grabbed his axe from where it was on his hip, clearly recognizing him.

“Dream. You are not wanted here. Leave and no harm will come to you.”

Dream looked between the two of them before quickly grabbing his com and bringing it up to his mouth, pressing down on the button and quickly saying, “Compromised. Run now, you know where to go.”

Techno had lunged at him the moment he had grabbed it, knocking him over causing his mask to be partially knocked off and managing to rip the device from his hand only after he had spoken. He stood on Dream’s wrist, in particular the one with the sword in hand.

“Who were you trying to contact,” His red eyes were ablaze with fury and his teeth were bared at him.

Dream just glared at him, doing his best to not show the panic of the possibility that his message hadn’t reached Ranboo, clearly far from spilling any information. Techno growled and ripped off his mask, pausing slightly as he finally noticed the effects of the potion, unable to properly focus on Dream besides taking note of the vibrant green eyes that were glaring at him. “Phil. He is not someone that can be left to roam free.

The winged man, Phil, folded his wings close to his body and made his way over to the two of them, watching Dream closely. “Techno, who exactly is he?

Techno put more pressure on his wrist causing him to let go of his sword. “He’s a hunter. The worst of them.” Phil clenched his jaw upon hearing the information, anger filling his features.

“Who did you try to contact?” Phil’s voice was dark and promised violence. Dream ignored him and tried to yank his wrist free which only caused Techno to apply more pressure causing Dreams bones to shift slightly and he let out a slightly pained hiss.

“Answer the question.”

“Over my dead body,” he spat.

“That can be arranged,” Techno said dully, bringing the blade of his axe to Dream’s neck, pressing just enough to cause a small trail of blood to trickle out. Dream clenched his jaw and stayed silent as he just watched Techno.

“Tech, stop.” Techno huffed and pulled his axe away, turning his focus to Phil who was crouched next to the bags that Dream had dropped earlier and pulled out a bottle of pills. Dream noticed and tensed up.

“Either he is in need of strong pain medication or someone he is traveling with needs it.” Phil looked between Dream and Techno as he stood up.

Suspicion filled Techno’s eyes. “He never travels with others.”

“Then who did he try to contact?” Phil muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly before holding his hand out for the com which Techno reluctantly handed over and he put it in his pocket.

“Let’s move him to a more secure place,” he murmured and carefully picked up the bags before moving his wings in a way that they wouldn’t be visible. Techno grunted and moved his foot before grabbing the front of Dream’s hoodie and yanking him to his feet, a small frown crossing his face as he took note of just how light he was but immediately pushed that thought away and grabbed onto his shoulder tightly.

“You try anything and I will track your buddy down and make you watch as they die.” Dream tensed at the threat, his hands trembling at how helpless he was in the current situation but refused to say anything as he did his best to not seem bothered by the threat and resolved himself to just go along with them till he could reach a point that he could get away and return to Ranboo then they could leave.

The same loud noise echoed in Dream’s ears as Phil left the alley and Techno shoved him towards Phil when he didn’t immediately start walking, grumbling something about him being insufferable. Dream reluctantly followed Phil as he thought, temptation filling him at just attacking Phil and retrieving the medication along with his com then leaving but the threat of Techno hunting down Ranboo and making him watch him kill them forced the thought out of his head repeatedly.

* * *

  
  


Ranboo had wandered a bit away from the camp after a while of being lost in thought and looking over the immediate area of the camp sight, their ears constantly swiveling around as they looked for any edible plants or any places that would be ideal to go in case they were to get attacked and needed to flee or get to a higher ground in general. They tensed as they heard voices a bit ahead of them and quickly scampered up the nearest tree, piercing carefully on one of the branches, their tail wrapping around it as well.

“Tommy, we aren’t supposed to be this far from town, Dadza is going to be upset when he finds out.” A voice said as whoever it was got closer to where they were currently hiding.

“He won’t find out,” a second voice insisted.

“He always finds out, Tommy. He’ll be disap-”

“Have a flower, calm yourself.” The second voice said, interrupting the first one. The two were now within sight. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, a pair of white wings loosely folded behind the person’s back, the second had brown hair and brown eyes, small horns visible upon their head and had slightly floppy goat-like ears.

The second one sighed and looked around, fiddling with a flower that was in their hands, nervousness clear on their face. “We should head back Tommy, it’s not safe to be this far out..”

The blonde waved a hand dismissively at the comment. “We’ll be fine Tubbo, we can handle ourselves.”

Ranboo leaned forwards slightly, their ears perked up as they watched them as their head tilted to the side, the brown haired one, Tubbo, Ranboo recalled, looked around, pausing as brown eyes met red and green eyes causing both to freeze. Ranboo’s ears dressed back against their head as an overwhelming need to protect filled them, an invisible cord connecting the two together.

“T-tommy..” Tubbo stuttered, fear clear in his voice as he continued staring at the faintly glowing eyes watching them from the tree, the eyes the only thing visible. He watched as the pupils seemed to grow, changing from slits to semi-normal. Tommy looked at Tubbo, following his gaze and pulled out a sword.

Ranboo growled slightly upon hearing the noise, their attention immediately locking onto Tommy, their instincts screeching upon seeing the weapon so close to something that they have unintentionally claimed. They dropped out of the tree into a crouch, their tail lashing around and their ears still pressed back against their head as they watched the sword while slowly moving closer, pausing and hissing slightly as Tommy moved closer to Tubbo.

Tubbo tensed slightly and after a moment took a small step away from Tommy causing Ranboo to relax a minimal amount, their eyes flicking between the sword and Tubbo. Realization flashed through Tubbo’s eyes.

“Tommy, put the sword away,” he murmured, Ranboo falling silent and their ears twitching slightly. Tommy went to protest but after a stern look from Tubbo he reluctantly put it back, Ranboo relaxing and moving away from the two of them as they realized just what had happened, embarrassment visible in their eyes.

Tubbo watched them for a moment before moving closer, holding a hand out towards them. “I’m Tubbo, what’s your name? What are you doing in the middle of the woods?” Ranboo hesitated before standing up a bit, hunching over and curling in on themself to appear smaller, gently accepting the hand and shaking it briefly before letting go. “Ranboo.. A-and waiting.”

“Waiting fo-” Tubbo was cut off as Ranboo’s com crackled to life.

**_“Hello?”_ ** Ranboo tensed upon hearing the unknown voice.

“You know Phil?” Tommy and Tubbo asked in unison, Ranboo’s attention flickering between the two people and their com.

**_“We have your companion.”_ **

Ranboo’s face went void of emotion, their mind latching onto the fact that the two in front of them knew the person that took their ‘companion’, the one that took their brother, and before they could think they let out a shrill shriek resembling that of an enderman and lunged at the two before either could react.


End file.
